Ghost Girl
by x-X-x.Tsukiyomi-x-Amu.x-X-x
Summary: Hinamori Amu never spoke, never laughed, never cried. In fact she had made no noise whatsoever for the past 10 years. She spent every waking hour locked in her own private world of shadows. rated M for safety no lemons or limes
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Girl

Hinamori Amu never spoke, never laughed, never cried. In fact she had made no noise whatsoever for the past 10 years. She spent every waking hour locked in her own private world of shadows. Of course, no one that knew her need to ask why. No girl that had been through the horrors that her past held could ever be expected to live their life normally. Most people would have gone mad. Either that, or they would have killed themselves, just to escape the living nightmare that was her life. But not Amu. She carried on with her life as normal. The only clue to her disturbing past being the promise to live her life in silent torment. The promise made to the person she loved most. The person she betrayed.

.x-X-x.

"Hey, onee-chan!"

"..."

"Papa says to pack your stuff."

The pinkette shot her sister a quizzical look.

"We're moving!"

She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

.x-X-x.

"Well Hinamori-san, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The pinkette just stared at the class, bored and uninterested. She did not want to be here. The teacher next to her sweatdropped.

"*cough* okay then...ummmm...well then why don't you take a seat. Yours is the one in the far corner, next to Tsukyomi Ikuto-san."

She glanced quickly at the navy haired teen. She had heard the rumours about him. And quite frankly, he disgusted her. Not that it mattered. She wasn't planning on talking to him anyway, or anyone for that matter. She shot him a disgusted look before walking gracefully to her seat. She sat down and instantly turned her head to stare out of the window, resting her chin on her hand with a bored look splashed across her face.

Whispers of: "Sugoi! So Cool &Spicy!" echoed through the classroom. So that's what they thought she was? Just because she refused to talk to them? Pathetic.

**Ikuto's POV**

"*cough* okay then...ummmm...well then why don't you take a seat. Yours is the one in the far corner, next to Tsukyomi Ikuto-san."

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the ear-splitting fangirl scream. It never came. I opened my eyes and looked to the front of the class just in time to see the pink haired girl flash me a disgusted look. _Well that's different._ I watched as she glided over to her seat and sat down staring out of the window, looking bored.

I heard the idiot in the class whispering about how she was so "Cool & Spicy". I ignored them and turned to stare at the girl. She was so different from all the others. Usually when a girl sees me they instantly faint or start sucking up to me, acting clingy and slutty. But she made it completely obvious that she wanted nothing to do with me. I don't know what it is about her, but something makes me want to know everything about her. She interests me.

.x-X-x.

**Amu's POV**

Yo, the names Hinamori Amu. I'm sixteen years old and just transferred to Seiyo high school, because my dad wanted to get away from our old town. It held too many shitty memories. We would have moved years ago if we'd had the money, but we didn't. So we had to live on, knowing the terrors that had happened there.

I live with my dad, Tsumugu, and my little 5 year old sister Ami. My mum died when Ami was a few months old. She was in a plane crash, on her way back from America. Of course dad blamed me for her death. He blamed me for anything that went wrong. Not that I blamed him. It probably was. I bring misfortune to anyone who is close to me; everyone I love seems to die. My mum wasn't the first. Years ago, ten years to be exact, the person I treasured most, and the one I looked up to, was killed. I murdered her. Well, not exactly...but I may as well have. It's my fault she's dead. If id only been stronger, maybe then it never would have happened. But it's too late now. She's gone. The only thing I can do now is pray that she is safe and happy in heaven.

I made a promise that day; a promise that I would never again utter a word. I would live my life in silence. I didn't deserve to feel happiness, to interact so freely with the people around me. I took away her life, and I was going to repay her. I would make sure my life was filled with nothing but hurt and loneliness, after all, they were the only things I deserved to feel.

So here I am, sat in a classroom, surrounded by a load of pathetic idiots. And what's worse is I'm stuck sitting next to a certain blue haired senior, who I want to be as far from as possible. Oh yes, I've heard the rumours. Tsukyomi Ikuto, the schools bad-boy heartthrob, who every girl drools over. He thinks he can get any girl he wants, and has slept with nearly all the girls in the school. To be honest, I don't give a shit what he looks like; to me he's a disgusting pervert.

You're probably wondering how I'm sitting next to him, no? I mean he _is _senior, and I'm just a freshman. Well, you see, this is one of those mixed schools. All the grades are mixed together, so there are freshman, sophomores, juniors and seniors in each class. It's supposed to stop the older student picking on the freshmen. It doesn't work.

I stared out of the window, completely ignoring whatever the teacher was babbling on about. I was lost in my thoughts, thoughts of my new school, of moving, of my mother, of _her_, of that ...day_....No! I can't think about that_. I could feel unshed tears sting my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I couldn't show weakness. I pushed them back and turned back to the classroom. I couldn't get lost in my thoughts again. It was too dangerous.

I felt something nudge my arm. I looked down to see a piece of paper on the desk next to my elbow. I opened it. It was from Tsukyomi.

**Yo.**

I shot him a confused look, and he just smirked at me. I gave him back the note and turned back to the front. A few seconds later I felt another nudge. I looked down to see another piece of paper. I opened it and read.

**You're supposed to write back you know.**

I knew he wanted me to reply, but I couldn't. If I did, I'd break my promise. And that was something I refused to do. I discarded the note and faced forward, ignoring his attempts to catch my eye.

.x-X-x.

_FINALLY!_ The bell had just rung, signalling the end of the lesson, and my freedom from the blue haired playboy. He'd been doing whatever he could to get my attention all lesson. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room. _Thank god i have a free period now._ I headed up to the roof, hoping to relax.

**Ikuto's POV**

The bell rang. I watched as that Hinamori chick shoot out of the classroom. I grabbed my stuff and hurried after her. I looked up and down the corridor, and saw a flash of pink disappear around the corner. I ran down the hall, ignoring the stares from other students. I had to find her. I had to talk to her. I skidded round the corner just in time to see her heading up a staircase. _Hmmmm...So she's heading up to the roof? This could be fun..._

**Amu's POV**

I swung the door open and walked out onto the sunlit roof. The warm breeze that ran through my hair felt so refreshing. I felt all my worries wash away as i stood, taking in the luscious view. Seiyo high stood at the top of a huge hill, and from up here you could get a view of the whole city. It was completely breathtaking. I wandered over to the edge of the roof and stood staring out at the city, my toes in line with the edge of the building. If someone made me jump, I'd probably have fallen, but there was no one up here except me, so i didn't need to worry. Or so i thought...

A huge bang echoed across the roof, and I shot about a foot in the air. I lost my footing and felt myself fall forwards. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the crash. Except it never came. I felt something gripped tight around my wrist. I opened my eyes, only to be faced with two midnight blue orbs. _Tsukyomi._ He was lying on his stomach, one arm keeping him from falling, the other holding onto me. My eyes widened in surprise. He gripped my wrist tighter and pulled me back up. Once I was safe he lay there, panting.

"Are...y-you....a.....co-complete....idiot?!" he shouted, still panting heavily. I just kept quiet, staring at the floor.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Are...y-you....a.....co-complete....idiot?!" I yelled. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"So are you going to tell me why you were stood so close to the edge? Were you trying to get yourself killed or something?!"

Silence.

"Still ignoring me huh? You'd think the least you could do is talk to me. I mean i did just save your life."

More silence.

I was starting to get pissed now.

"So you gonna tell me why you're ignoring me?"

Silence.

"Let me guess. It's because of the rumours isn't it?"

I looked over to her and was shocked to find that she had a pained expression. My eyes softened.

"Look, whatever rumours you've heard, I can tell you, they're not true. I'm not a playboy. To be honest I can't even stand to be near half the girls in this school." I was met with yet more silence.

"*sigh*are you ever planning on talking to me? Or are just going to ignore all year?" she just gave me a blank stare. I finally lost it. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Will you just speak to me god damn it! I've done fuck all to you, except save your life, and all you've done is ignore me!" her eyes glazed over with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She stood up and ran. _Shit. I can't believe I lost control like that. And why the hell did I tell her all that stuff? I usually don't give a shit what people think about me. But with her....i just can't handle her hating me..._

I got up and stomped back inside, angry at myself. I didn't pay much attention to where I was going, but soon ended up outside the principal's office. I slammed open the doors and started pacing furiously, before slamming my fists onto the nearest wall.

"Dear god Ikuto! What's got you so pumped up?" I shot a glare at him, but he merely gave me an amused look.

"So are you planning on telling me? Or are you just going to continue abusing my wall?" he smirked at me. And I just shot him another glare.

"Well?"

"*sigh* Fine. It's that damn new girl. She's completely ignored me since she got here. I've tried talking to her, but she refuses to say a god damn word." I saw him frown slightly.

"Are you talking about Miss Hinamori?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ikuto, Hinamori Amu hasn't spoken in 10 years."

"WHAT?!"

"It's true. Since the age of 6 she hasn't said a single word." I stared at him incredulously. "But it's not just that. She's barely made any sound at all. She never smiles, laughs, cries, or shows any emotion whatsoever."

"b-but...why?"

"I have no idea. Her father refused to tell me." I couldn't believe this. No wonder she wouldn't answer me.

"Hey, can I have her file? I wanna take a look." He smirked again.

"My, my Ikuto. Since when have you ever been so concerned about a girl?"

"Shut up." Now it was my turn to smirk. "She's interesting."

He sighed and opened one of the drawers on a nearby filing cabinet. He flicked through the files, before pulling one out.

"Here." He handed me the file. "But Ikuto, be careful. I don't know much, but I've heard enough to know that her childhood was rough. I don't want you hurting her." I gave him a confused look but he just shook his head. I shrugged and headed to the door. I turned back to look at him.

"Arigato....dad." and with that I left.


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys, i know i havent updated in forever and i am majorly sorry. my laptop got taken away for repairs and i've only just got it back. i must say 4 weeks with no laptop is absolute hell! but dont worry, i'll be updating much quicker now. so enjoy! :D_

**

* * *

Amu's POV**

I ran, and ran. I didn't pay any attention to where I was going; I just knew that I had to get as far away from that school, away from Tsukiyomi Ikuto, as possible. I came to a stop at a park downtown. I had no idea where I was, and to be honest, I didn't care. I sat down on a nearby bench. I was in trouble and I knew it. I'd get punished for skipping school. After all, it took a lot to get me into that school. But right now, I had other things to worry about. He broke my facade. For the first time in ten years, the mask slipped. He was the first one to ever take notice, to even try. He was the first one to ever...care? _No way. Why would he ever care about me? Why would anyone care about me? I'm a murder; a murderer who brings misfortune wherever she goes. How could anyone care for me? They would just end up getting hurt. I'm better off alone...I deserve to be alone..._

**Ikuto's POV**

I was flicking through the file; there were police reports, letters from social services, psychological reports. They all talked about one thing. 'A tragic and disturbing incident that would probably scar her for life'. That's what it said. Though there was nothing more about it. It seemed, whatever happened, they didn't want anyone to know about. _What could be that bad that she stops talking? I mean, whatever it is, it can't be that bad..._

I was soon going to find out how wrong I was.

**Amu's POV**

I sat for hours, just staring up at the sky, watching as it slowly turned from a light, forget-me-not blue, to pink, and then to indigo. I sighed inwardly and got up. I was in enough trouble as it is, there was no point making it worse by staying out past curfew. I started walking slowly to the entrance of the park. Once I got there I looked around at my surroundings. It was only then that it dawned on me. I was lost. _God dammit! _I looked around, hoping to find some kind of sign to tell me my whereabouts, but of course, there weren't any. Well there was no point wondering around in a new city in the dark. I walked back to the bench and sat down, staring at the sky once again. _Hey, who knows, maybe I'll get lucky. Maybe someone from school will walk passed and recognise me.....well I can dream cant I?_

It was getting late and I could feel my eyelids drooping._ Just a short nap wouldn't hurt would it?_ I let my eyelids fall, and was engulfed in darkness.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was strolling through the city like I usually do when I'm thinking. I let my feet lead me wherever they wanted to go, while I thought about everything that had happened that day. My thoughts drifted to Amu. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get her out of my head. All those reports, talking about some kind of incident. But what the hell could affect her so badly that she willingly gives up speech? Why would anyone do that?

I soon found myself at one of my favourite spots. It was a park on the outskirts of the city, and barely anyone came here because it was so out of the way. I loved walking there. It was always peaceful, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. A place I could truly relax.

I glanced around and notice a couple of guys eyeing something on a bench. I could tell straight off that they were drunk, though I was curious of what they were staring at. I moved closer and saw a flash of pink. My eyes widened. _It couldn't be.....could it?_ I walked closer, only to find my fears confirmed. There on the bench, asleep, was Amu. I walked past the two guys and picked her up. I put her on my back and turned to leave.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going? We saw 'er first!" his words were slurred and I could smell the alcohol on his breath ten feet away. I turned around to face them and sent them a menacing glare.

"You go near her again, and I will rip you to shreds." I growled. Both men shrank back in fear before scurrying away as fast as possible. I hoisted Amu a bit higher before setting off again. I could feel the heat radiating off of her. _Great. Looks like she caught herself a fever._ I decided to take her back to mine, as it was closer.

It took me about ten minutes to get home. I walked in and slammed the door to announce my arrival.

"Ah, Ikuto, you're ba-Hinamori-san? Ikuto, what did you do to her?" my dad walked over to me and lifted her off my back, before taking her over to the couch.

"I didn't do anything to her! I found her asleep in the park, with a couple of drunks eyeing her up. So I brought her here. Oh, and she's got a fever."

"Right, you take her upstairs, then go get your mother. I'll phone her dad, there's no way she's going anywhere in that state." I nodded and picked her up bridal style, and carried her up to my room. I laid her down on my bed and turned to go find my mum, only to be pulled back. I looked down and found her gripping my hand. I looked at her face and saw that it was filled with pain; i guessed she was having a nightmare. I tried to free my hand but she just held it tighter. I let out and exasperated sigh and sat down next to her. I stared at her as she slept. She looked so different than she did earlier. She looked so small and vulnerable. I reached forwards and swept some bangs out of her face, before caressing her cheek softly. _I don't know why, but I'm getting strangely attached to this girl._ I smiled gently, still caressing her cheek, and saw her relax.

I heard a soft giggle and my head shot up. There in the doorway were my parents, both smirking. I let out a low growl.

"What?" my mother let out another giggle.

"Oh, it's nothing. We've just never seen you act like this before. Let alone with a girl." My dad smirked even wider.

"Hey, it's not my fault. She grabbed my hand in her sleep and wouldn't let go."

"Whatever you say, Ikuto." He replied sceptically. I let out another growl and he just chuckled lightly. "Anyway, come on. Let's leave your mother to look after her." I nodded and walked towards the door. I took one last glance back at the sleeping girl before shutting the door.

**Amu's POV**

I woke up in a strange room. _What the hell! Where am i? What happened last night? I remember sitting in the park, and then i decided to take a quick nap....but what the hell happened after that?_ I had no clue where I was, but I knew one thing. I had to get out of there. What if I'd been kidnapped? _No! I can't go through that again!_ I got out of bed and started towards the door. My head started pounding, and i felt hot and dizzy. I soon found myself falling forwards. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the hit. It never came. Instead, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes, and was instantly met with a pair of azure orbs. _Ikuto!_

"You know, it's not a very good idea to fall asleep on a park bench. You're lucky I turned up when I did. Otherwise you'd probably have been raped, or worse." I kept my expression blank and averted my eyes from his. He let out a sigh.

"Still refuse to talk to me huh?" he paused for a second, obviously waiting to see if I would reply. "*sigh* I am curious though. I mean, ten years without speaking. That must get pretty lonely." My eyes widened in shock as a smirk crept its way onto his face. _How could he know that? The only people that are supposed to know are the authorities, my family and..._

"Having the principal for a dad sure has its perks." His smirk widened as I stared at him, stunned. How much else did he know? "Anyway," he picked me up and placed me back on the bed. "You have a fever, so you need to rest." I stared up at him, my blank mask back on, hiding the confusion I felt inside. _Why's he being so nice to me? Doesn't he know that I'll just end up hurting him?_ "Oh, and you don't have to worry, my dad called yours and told him what happened." _He WHAT?! _I shot out of bed in a panic and was half way to the door when my vision started to blur. I felt hot and dizzy again, and before i knew it, I was falling once again. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and someone shouted my name, before I was plunged into darkness.

.x-X-x.

Everything was black. I could feel something cold pressed against my forehead, while my hand was surrounded by warmth. I could hear murmuring and I strained my ears to hear what was being said.

"...completely freaked out. She looked terrified."

"Well, from what I've seen, he seems to care about her a lot. It's probably nothing."

_What, or more importantly, _who, _are they talking about?_

"I guess."

I let my eyes flutter open and took in my surroundings. I was in the same room as before. I was lying in the bed with a wet cloth on my forehead. Ikuto was sat in a chair next to the bed, his hand in mine, talking to his dad, who was leaning against the wall.

"Ah, miss Hinamori! You're awake! How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare." I stared at him blankly. "Well anyway, I've got work to do, so I'll leave you two alone." He walked out, shutting the door behind him. An awkward silence fell between us. I stared at the ceiling, avoiding Ikuto's gaze. I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"Okay, I can't do this." I turned to look at him. "Look, I'm not gonna force you to talk, seeing as you're ill. But can you at least answer some questions? You don't have to say anything. Just nod or shake your head." I nodded slowly, slightly apprehensive.

"Alright. One, are you feeling any better?" now that I actually thought about it, I was feeling a little better. I nodded, and saw the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. "Good. Now, do you know how long you've been out?" I shook my head. "Do you want to know?" I nodded quickly, though i was dreading the answer. "Three days." _WHAT?!?!_ I made to leap out of bed but got pushed back down. "Oh, no you don't. You may be feeling a little better, but you're still ill." I shook my head frantically. I really needed to get out of there. I was in so much trouble. I struggled to get up, but he was to strong, and I could feel whatever strength I had draining away.

"Look, will you stop struggling! Why are you sp panicky? You were exactly the same when I mentioned your dad." I gave up and collapsed back onto the bed. I pulled a blank mask onto my face and looked away from him. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to make contact.

"Amu? Come on, you're scaring me now. What the hell has got you so terrified?" I looked down, so that my bangs covered my eyes, trying to fight back tears. I couldn't cry now. I just couldn't. I hadn't cried in ten years, and I didn't plan on starting now. My body started to quiver as I tried to keep the tears from falling. I wanted to cry so badly, to open myself up, and pour my soul out. But I couldn't. I promised I wouldn't. And if I broke that promise _she _would surely hate me. Wouldn't she?

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me protectively, pulling me into a hug. My eyes widened and I looked up to see Ikuto. He looked down at me and smiled gently and leant down, so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"You know, it's alright to cry once in a while." He whispered. That was all it took. The dam broke. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, and I found myself clutching at Ikuto's shirt, sobbing silently into his chest. I could feel his hands running through my hair and rubbing circles on my back, as he whispered soothing words in my ear, until I finally stopped crying.

We sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company, wrapped up in our own thoughts. His arms were still wrapped around me, but I didn't care. I felt safe. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because next thing I know, I'm curled up under the blanket next to Ikuto, while his arms were wrapped around my waist. I felt my cheeks heat up as I realised how close we were, and tried to push away from him. He pulled me back and nuzzled my neck, darkening my blush.

"You didn't seem to mind how close we were last night." My mind flashed back to the events of the night before, as i finally realised what I'd done. I'd let him in. I'd let him see behind the mask. _But why? Why does he have this effect on me? Why is it that he can get me to drop my charade? Why can he see through my mask?_ I sighed inwardly and pushed him away.

"So cold, _Amu. _Even after I gave you a shoulder to cry on last night." He put on a fake pout. I turned away from him. There was no way I could let last night repeat. I put my mask back on and stared across the room. "So are you going to tell me what that was about?"

Silence.

"Amu?" I rolled over so that my back was facing him. I heard him sigh. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me towards him. "Look, I'm not gonna try to force you to tell me, but can you at least do one thing for me?" I kept quiet, but gave a short nod, signalling for him to go on. "Can you stop with the act? That stupid facade doesn't work on me. You are allowed to show your emotions." I paused for a moment, but nodded. I felt him smile as he rested his head on mine. "Good."


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! i know i haven't updated in absolutely ages, and i know i promised i would, but i have my reasons. and if you want to know some of those reasons, i left a post on my profile. i'm really, realy, _really _sorry!

but, here's the next chappie! enjoy!

**

* * *

******

Amu's POV

Over the next few days, Ikuto barely left my side. He'd been excused from school to look after me. It was Saturday night and i was feeling better. I was dreading leaving in the morning. I knew I'd be punished severely when i got back. I think Ikuto noticed my change of mood because he came up and hugged me from behind.

"Since it's your last night here, why don't we watch a few movies?" i nodded, and he led me downstairs and told me to go pick out some movies. I did as he said, and when i turned round he was walking into the room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. The sofa had been lined with cushion and blankets and there was food and drink set out on the coffee table. He placed the popcorn on the table and came over to me and took one of the DVD's and stuck it on. He then took my hand and pulled me over to the sofa.

The movie started and i snuggled up into the blanket. Ikuto sat next to me munching on the food in front of us. We watched a few of the movies that i picked out, before Ikuto decided to pick one. He browsed through the shelves before smirking deviously. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. What was he planning? He pulled a DVD off the shelf and put it on, refusing to let me see what it was. He came and sat next to me, the smirk still plastered across his face. I raised an eyebrow questioningly, but he just chuckled.

"You'll see." I turned back to the TV just in time to see the title flash onto the screen. My eyes widened in terror. It was _Friday the 13__th_. He'd chosen a horror. I looked over at him, only to see him smirking at my expression. I shook my head frantically. There was no way i could watch this. Ever since _that _incident, i haven't been able to watch horror films. Not that I've had any inclination to.

"Don't worry, i'll protect you." He smirked again and turned back to the screen. I stared at him for a few minutes before imitating him. Within half an hour, i was on Ikuto's lap, my face buried in his chest, trying to block out the screams coming from the TV.

**Ikuto's POV**

I couldn't help but smirk. Within half an hour Amu was curled up on my lap with her face buried in my shirt. I didn't actually get why she was so scared, i mean, i actually found the film quite funny. I shrugged it off and kept watching.

A few minutes later, an ear-splitting scream blasted from the TV. I felt Amu stiffen, and then start to shake. I looked down to see that she had her eyes scrunched up, with her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound, and her bottom lip was quivering. I was quite surprised by her actions. I'd never seen anyone act like that. I grabbed the remote and turned the film off. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her down. She stopped shaking, but refused to open her eyes, or take her hands away from her ears. I sighed and rested my cheek on her head.

After a while, i felt her breathing even out. I looked down and she was fast asleep. I watched her for a few minutes, taking in everything about her. The way her strawberry locks fell across her gorgeous face, her perfect creamy skin and rosy lips that made her look like a porcelain doll. Her beautiful honey eyes that held all the feelings and emotions that she tried to lock away, and the beautiful blush that painted her face when she was around me. She had a slim waist and a decent chest. Long creamy legs that were shown off by my shirt, which was draped over her tiny body. There was one thing that i was curious about though. On her left hand, she wore a fingerless hot pink glove, which she hadn't taken off once in the past week. Whenever i tried to ask her about it she would close back up, and curl up into a ball. She would stay like that for hours after, with a blank look plastered across her face, her eyes filled with pain as she stared at her hand.

I let out a sigh and laid my cheek on her head, before drifting slowly off to sleep.

.x-X-x.

**Normal POV**

_Flash._

The two sleeping teenagers were brought into the world of the conscious as a blinding flash penetrated their eyelids, a small giggle barely distinguishable. A pair of blue eyes shot open, and a low growl escaped his throat as he glared up at his parents. They stood, in front of the TV, his dad smirking deviously, as he held a camera in his hand.

"Delete it. now." Snarled Ikuto; His dad chuckled lightly.

"And why would i do that? You look so cute!" he replied, smirk plastered across his face.

Ikuto growled again, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his father's face. There was just one problem though. If he moved he would disturb the pink haired girl on his lap, who was currently drifting back off into dreamland.

"I really hate you, you know that?" he grumbled.

"yup." Replied Aruto, a teasing grin splashed across his face.

The teen sat grumbling profanities under his breath as his parents left him to get ready to go out, taking the camera with them. He let out a defeated sigh and looked down at the sleeping girl on his lap. He couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she looked when she slept. She was like a small child.

**Ikuto's POV**

I really didn't want to take her home that day. I wanted her to stay. I may have only known her a week, but I'd become attached to her.

I grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. I didn't have to take her home till that afternoon, so i had some time to kill. I sat watching some random anime, waiting for Amu to wake up.

At around twelve, I felt her stir. I looked down, and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked a few times and yawned cutely.

"I see you're finally awake." She looked up at me, a small blush on her cheeks, and nodded slowly. "Well it's about noon now, dad says you're welcome to stay for dinner, and i can take you home after that. Is that okay with you?" her eyes seemed to darken slightly at the mention of home, but i figured it must have been the lighting. She nodded and leaned back against me, resting her head on my chest. I let out a low chuckle.

"Comfy?" she nodded. I rolled my eyes at her. "You do know that was a rhetorical question right?" she just shrugged. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, earning a blush from her. I rested my cheek on her head and stroked her silky hair.

"So, what do you want to do?" i waited for some sort of reply, but after a few minutes of nothing i opened my mouth to speak again. She jumped up and stood in front of me. I cocked my head in confusion and she rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me off the sofa. _Damn! This girl is strong!_ She dragged me out of the living room and up to my bedroom. I smirked and pulled her back, so that she hit my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought my lips to her ear.

"I didn't know you wanted me so bad, Amu-_koi_" i nibbled on her ear and watched as she turned cherry red. She started struggling and shook her head, blushing furiously. I let out a low laugh and released her.

"So what did you drag me up here for, if not to get me in bed?" she blushed again and slapped my arm. I smirked and watched as she went to my cupboard. She rummaged around for a minute before emerging with my white violin case. _Damn it! I knew i shouldn't have told her i could play._ She walked over and held it out to me, with a pleading look on her face. _Sigh. There's no way i can say no to that._

I took the violin and readied myself. I waited for her to sit before playing _Tsukiyo No Violinist._ I closed my eyes and got lost in the music.

**Amu's POV**

My eyes widened as he started to play. Of all the songs he could have chosen, it had to be this one? This was _her_ favourite song. She used to play it constantly. I thought about the times when i used to sit out on the grass, listening to her play, not a care in the world. The times when i was truly happy. Then my thoughts drifted to _that_ day. The day she was murdered. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, as images of that night flashed through my mind.

**Ikuto's POV**

I finished playing and opened my eyes to see her reaction. My eyes widened as i caught sight of her heaving shoulders and tear streaked face. I put the violin on the bed and rushed over to her.

"Amu?! What's wrong?!" i wrapped my arms round her and she buried her face in my chest. I picked her up and sat on my bed, with her on my lap. I wrapped one arm round her waist, and stroked her hair with the other, trying to calm her down.

After about half an hour, she'd stopped crying, but let out a small hiccup every now and then. I pulled back slightly and brought my hands up to her face. I cupped both of her cheeks and wiped away any remaining tears with my thumb.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what that was about?" she avoided my gaze and shook her head, as if to say it was nothing.

"Don't give me that shit. Something obviously upset you." she just gave me a pleading look, telling me to leave it. I sighed and slid my arms back around her, resting my chin on her head.

.x-X-x.

We were sat in my car, on the way to Amu's. I didn't want her to go, and i could tell she didn't either. I glanced at her and noticed she'd fallen asleep. I sighed and took her hand in mine. I stroked it softly with my thumb.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me..."

I pulled up outside her house turned off the ignition. I sat for a few minutes watching her sleep, before getting out. I walked round to the passenger side and opened the door. Leaning down, i picked her up bridal style and carried her to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

The door opened and a man in his late thirties stood staring at me. He had brown eyes and hair and seemed like an extremely cheerful person, though something was off. I couldn't quite tell what, but something about him felt strange...fake even.

"Hi, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I believe my dad called and told you of the situation."

"Yes, yes. I'm very sorry if she was of any inconvenience Tsukiyomi-kun. But thank you for taking care of her." he gave me a breezy grin.

"It was no trouble; in fact, my family loved having her around. Oh, um, she fell asleep in the car, and i didn't really want to wake her, so umm, i could take her up to her room if you want."

"Ah, that would be great, Tsukiyomi-kun. Her room is second to the left." He stepped back to let me in, and i carried her up the stairs.

I opened her door and the first thing i noticed was how bare it was. The walls were washed white, and the floor was bare floorboards. There was a bed against the far wall, a wardrobe and a desk. I shrugged it off, thinking she hadn't got a chance to decorate yet. There was one good thing about the room though. She had a huge balcony with screen doors leading onto it. I smirked. _That could come in useful._ I walked forwards and placed her down on the bed. I pulled the covers over her and bent down, planting a small kiss on her forehead. I gave her a small smile and left, closing the door, softly, behind me.

I said goodbye to her dad and left.

**Amu's POV**

My back slammed hard into the floor, jolting me awake. My eyes snapped open and i shrunk back, seeing the figure hovering over me, a look of rage on his face. My dad. I cowered back as he stepped towards me menacingly. His hand came down and struck my cheek with so much force that it sent me reeling to the side.

"You insolent little bitch!" he spat, his words dripping with venom. "How dare you let them take you in! You should have stayed out there and suffered! You don't deserve to be shown _compassion_ or _kindness_." He sneered as he said the words 'compassion' and 'kindness'. His foot swung forwards, coming into contact with my stomach. I gave no reaction, and my face betrayed no emotion. But he didn't care. He was used to it. He reached down and grabbed my hair, pulling me up to stand. He then slammed me into the wall and punched me in the gut, letting me crumple to the floor. And so began my punishment


	4. Gomen

Hey guys! You're gonna hate me when you read this.

I'm really sorry, but i'm gonna stop writing for a while. Don't worry, imp not quitting fanfiction. I just don't have time to write at the moment between college, babysitting and working on a manga. I'm really sorry to anyone that reads my stories, but I probably won't update until after college finishes, which is about midway through June. Gomen!

I will, however, finish chapter 17 of Strangers because it's already half done. I'll work on that if I have a few minutes here and there. Same goes for the one-shot I started, which is nearly done. Other than that though, there will probs be no updates till June/July time.

Sorry!

.-x-Amu.x-X-x.


End file.
